Marriage Yay or Nay?
by Scarlet Hand
Summary: Umm.. Tis a one shot. Hehe


**Sabrina's heart thumped faster with every step she took down the long, straight white aisle. Small birds flew around whistling cheerfully while they dropped long streamers over the crowd. She could see her soon-to-be-husband's bright eyes sparkling at her and his black tux reflecting the sunlight. Snow White was singing along with the whistles of the birds. Deer started to stick their heads out of the forest borders to see what was going on. When they realized it was Sabrina Grimm's wedding they couldn't get out fast enough. Soon the crowd doubled in size and birds started to land on Beast's shoulders. Daphne was only seventeen and had married the man of her dreams, Puck, who had been the man of Sabrina's nightmares. Daph looked down the 23 meter long aisle at her sister who was 14 meters away from her fiancé. The long walk hurt Sabrina's ankles so badly but she just wanted to get to him. Her Prince Charming. Actually, he was THE Prince Charming. Age mellowed him and she grew to love his kindness. She was twenty-two and he was forty-six, but age was but a number to these lovers. When she was eighteen he proposed to her. He was shot down right away and they did not speak for months. She finally said yes when he asked her again, but only because of these complications.**

* * *

**Sabrina was nineteen years old and tired of living with the old lady. Four rules that she hated the most were:**

**1. No Sex**

**2. No Coarse Language**

**3. No Boyfriends During Investigations**

**All of these Sabrina had broken of course. Because of Sabrina Puck had broken them too. She sat in her new room and heard Puck and Daphne in his. They were getting it fresh again while Granny was out of the house with Mr. Canis. She was tired of this. Whenever she broke the rules Granny would always find out somehow.. But if Daphne broke the rules, Granny would never find out. Sabrina had been looking at new houses built closer to town but none of them met her budget. She was feeling awfully stressed so she went downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of orange juice. To her dismay Charging was sitting at the table drinking some coffee mixed with liquor. "May I have a sip?" Sabrina asked trying to act like she didn't notice the liquor bottle on the counter. "Sure squirt!" Charming answered. Sabrina smiled devilishly to herself. There had once been a thing between her and Charming but it had ended tragically when he asked her to marry him. Now he was back to treating her like a little kid. "Aw shucks Char Bearrr.. It looks like I drank all your coffee." She grabbed his cup and took it back over to the coffee maker. She poured about 1/16 of the cup full of coffee and then ran out to the shed out back. She had known uncle Jake had left some very strong, very spiked liquor out there from his experiences with the pixies. She walked back into the house and poured it into his cup. "Here you go darling." She gave it to him and trailed his neck with whispers. "Damn it Sabrina your giving me goose bumps." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He chugged the cup and gave it to Sabrina gesturing for more. She took out a large coffee mug from the cupboard and poured the rest of the bottle in it, then she poured some coffee into it. She handed it to him and he chugged it. Her eyes popped open and she could see him starting to sway back and forth. She smiled and walked up behind him soon thereafter unbuttoning the first couple buttons of his shirt. She ran her cold hands down his chest and started to kiss him.**

**((Things went on from there I think you can guess.. But if not.. here. They had sex on the dining room table. Im just too lazy to go into details yada yada yadaaa.))**

**She thought she was in love with him again, so when he proposed, all she could do was say yes.**

* * *

**((And now we're back to where we were at the beginning.))**

**She could see her Charming.. But as she walked by Puck he grabbed her arm and flew her high into the air. "What are you doing damn it?! Put me down! Its my wedding day!" She screamed at him. "I cant let you do this.. I love you." He grabbed her harder and kissed her brutally. Warm tingles flew through her body as the familiar tongue traced her gums and pressed against her own. She knew that Daphne would be very upset, but she did not want this moment to end. **


End file.
